


summer depression

by oglogloth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, F/F, Genderswap, Romance, лесбиюль, сборник драбблов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oglogloth/pseuds/oglogloth
Summary: сборник драбблов с лесбиюля по кенхинам
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. встреча

**Author's Note:**

> оригинальные посты с пикчами и музыкой в группе: https://vk.com/club163412538

Горло саднит от слез и дерьмовых сигарет, украденных у Куро — задолбала хвастаться, что уже совершеннолетняя, так ей и надо.  
Душу саднит... Кенма даже не знает, от чего.

Просто плохо. Просто не хочется больше дышать. Паника сковывает, скрючивает пальцы — ни в волейбол поиграть, ни в свитч.

Она заставляет себя дышать и представляет себе лес. Падающие на глаза волосы вполне сойдут за золотистые деревья. Ей свежо и приятно. Пусто. Скоро наступит поздняя осень, и теплая листва сменится отросшими корнями — красить волосы было определенно плохой идеей. Чертова Ямамото.

А пока... Через ее лес, вместе с июльским ветром, пробивается солнце.

— Кенма, — тихонько зовет Шое и отодвигает пряди с глаз. — Я сказала маме, что буду встречаться с тобой. У нас встреча.

И каждый раз — как в первый, прошивает острой влюбленностью и непривычной нежностью.

Так, что там Куро говорила? Посмотреть — ага, есть. Длинные, трогательные, пушистые ресницы Шое. Понюхать — Кенма улавливает запах выпечки и пота — Шое наверняка бежала к ней со всех ног. Потрогать.

Кенма чистой волей заставляет себя расцепить замерзшие пальцы и касается лица Шое. Обводит россыпь веснушек, гладит тонкую переносицу. Шое сначала фыркает от холода, а потом вдруг улыбается и ластится к руке. Точно кошка. Ей следовало пойти в Некому.

— Хочешь мороженого? — Шое берет ладонь Кенмы в свою.

— Хочу.

Кенма крепко сжимает руку Шое и поднимается.


	2. амазонки

Кенма говорит, что в волосах Шое хорошо бы смотрелись перья зяблика. Но нельзя, птица священная. Благородная охотница, как и они сами.  
Кенма ограничивается яркими бусинами и желтыми перьями, мелкими клыками животных, заплетает Шое смешные короткие косички. Свои волосы трогать не дает — мол, нечем ей особо гордиться. Да и с этой краской, черт бы побрал Ямамото, все будет смотреться так себе.

Шое просто взбешена этим! Кенма просто... бадум и увах! Она лучшая охотница, которую Шое знает! Она ловкая и быстрая, невероятно умная! И очень красивая.

Редкое солнце рисует узоры на ее бледной коже. А хотелось бы — Шое. Но Кенма даже от солнца усиленно прячется — обгорает моментально.

Шое всегда находит ее. С тех пор, как они познакомились, это одно из любимейших ее занятий. Кенма такая интересная!

Но ночами, когда они лежат в тишине близко-близко, Кенма шепчет Шое, что недостаточно женственная. Слишком ленивая и слабая, на общую охоту ее не берут, да она и не хочет. Слишком бледная. Не умеет сочувствовать. Ну какая из нее женщина, если она так слаба?

Это не правда. Не правда.  
Но что, если Кенма это не для себя? Если ей кто-то сильно нравится, и она хочет соответствовать?

— Кенма, — зовет Шое осипшим шепотом. — Не влюбляйся никогда ни в кого, ладно? Я не хочу потерять тебя.

Кенма и заправляет прядь волос за ухо и улыбается хитро-хитро — наверняка сейчас скажет что-то стремное! Высмеет Шое за неловкую попытку признания!

Шое зажмуривается.

— Что, если я уже? 

Шое в ужасе распахивает глаза.

— Я всегда буду с тобой, дурочка. Тихо, там, кажется, кто-то в силки попался.

Кенма находит ладонь Шое, крепко сжимает ее своей и тянет вперед.


	3. успокоение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> завуалированный секс предупрежден значит вооружен

Это горячо, это страшно, это смешно — Кенма зарывается в вихры Шое, пытаясь удержаться. Она обводит кончиками пальцев пушистые ресницы, тонкие скулы с россыпью веснушек — нежно, как никогда бы не смогла, будь они обе мужчинами. Шое поднимает на нее заинтересованный взгляд.

Ничего, милая. Продолжай.

Шое набрасывается на нее с новым голодом, и Кенма запрокидывает голову так резко, что бьется о подлокотник дивана.

Она почти готова поклясться, что видит — сквозь толпу, сквозь миры, как всегда хотелось. Перед ее взором — леса и океаны, горы и бесконечное солнце. Кровопролития и бесконечная ласка. Ненависть и любовь.

Она вспоминает, как они с Шое познакомились. Чуть не подрались тогда — смешно, правда? Куро их разняла тогда, но они не закончили — бороться. Соперничать. Бежать подруга за подругой.

Ужасно хочется притянуть Шое к себе, расцеловать трепетно все ее мокрое лицо, сжать крепко не менее мокрыми ногами. Но еще сильнее хочется, чтобы она не останавливалась. Никогда.

Это даже тревожно — но не так, как бывает в толпе или в одиночестве. Эта тревога, это напряжение и дрожь даже приятные — ведь Кенма знает, что будет потом. Что будет рядом с Шое.

Успокоение.

Чистый белый лист бумаги вместо всегда воспаленного, переполненного сознания. Абсолютная нежность.

— Кенма, — обеспокоенно зовет Шое. — Кенма, ты там живая? Я не перетрудилась.

Кенма усилием воли выныривает из полной эйфории забытия ради любимой.  
Руки вокруг ее талии, губы — куда-то в острую ключицу. Так правильно. Так и должно быть.

— Ты лучшая, — обессиленно выдыхает Кенма и тянется наверх, поймать своими губами улыбку Шое.


	4. отвага

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> фэнтези ау

Сапоги глухо стучали в полумраке по скромному коридору. Шое наверняка забрела в часть замка, предназначенную для слуг — по сути — потерялась.

Что ж, это в любом случае было лучше, чем обливаться потом на поле боя и в конце концов умереть от шальной стрелы! Наверное. Вот Шое и ускользнула — впервые в жизни пригодилась ее мобильность! Ей нравилось двигаться и сражаться, но метелить невинных солдат, пусть и вражеских... как-то не по душе. Особенно после того, как Цукки проболталась о настоящей миссии Карасуно: захватить замок Некома и ликвидировать последнюю представительницу королевской крови — принцессу. Ликвидировать, ага.

Шое заметно приуныла. Она вообще не любила причинять кому-то страдания. Женщины не должны заниматься насилием!  
Поэтому, если Шое повезет и она найдет принцессу первой, ни за что не станет убивать. Просто возьмет в плен.  
Хоть бы ей повезло!

За непримечательной дверью слева вдруг послышались шорохи. Шое приникла ухом — точно. Как будто кто-то усиленно долбит по кнопкам...

Она тихонько проскользнула внутрь. Девочка в простом платье, сидящая на больших мешках с каким-то хитроумным устройством в руках, все равно обернулась. И уставилась на Шое во все глаза.

— Ты кто?

— А ты кто?

Нет, все-таки глазища у нее были поразительно красивые. Светлое-карие, почти желтые. И зрачок словно вытянутый. Как у кошки.

— Служанка. Пришла за крупой, — девочка спрыгнула с мешком, отряхнулась и засунула свое устройство в карман длинной юбки.

— Ага. А я рекрутка в армию Некомы.

Шое так просто не проведешь! Хотя она чуть было не купилась.

Она кинулась вперед, но девочка оказалась быстрее. Пока Шое оборачивалась, та уже успела достать откуда-то кинжал. Шое играюче выбила его из рук. Девочка зашипела.  
Они покатились в обнимку по полу, валяясь в грязи и муке. Девочка была ну очень ловкая, но Шое все-таки сильнее — солдатка!  
Отфыркиваясь от длинных светлых волос, Шое связала ей руки.

— А ты довольно крута для принцессы! — восхищенно сказала она, помогая девочке подняться.

— С чего ты взяла, что я принцесса? Ты хоть видела мое платье? — девочка насмешливо фыркнула.

— Ну... предчувствие у меня такое!

Шое заботливо отряхнула ее платье, распутала длинные волосы, задержавшись в них пальцами чуть дольше положенного. Красивая.

— Как тебя зовут?

— С чего это я должна говорить свое имя?

— Меня зовут Хината Шое! Я из Карасуно.

— Козуме Кенма.

Кенма опустила голову, спрятавшись за волосами, но Шое успела заметить легкую улыбку. И не смогла не улыбнуться в ответ.

— А эта штука у тебя в кармане... Это что?

Шое хотела повести Кенму обратно по коридору, но та пошла сама — и руки Шое остались лежать на ее плечах в смущающем подобии объятий.

— Блин, ты всегда такая общительная с врагами, да...? Это просто игрушка. Фукуродани изготовили детали, дальше я сама.

— Воу! — глаза Шое загорелись восторгом. — А можно мне попробовать?

— Если у тебя хватит мозгов, — Кенма усмехнулась, а потом сразу же посерьезнела: — Ты убьешь меня, да?

— Что? Никогда! И никому не дам тебя убить, понятно? — Шое возмущенно выбежала вперед, хватаясь за связанные руки Кенмы.

Та застыла в ступоре. Потом тяжело вздохнула и покачала головой, скривила губы, пытаясь подавить улыбку:

— Ну ты даешь, конечно. Всем пленницам такое предлагаешь?

— Ты первая! Но я просто новенькая, всего первый год в армии. В любом случае, ты интересная, и я не хочу, чтобы ты умирала, — Шое пошла дальше и потянула Кенму за собой, но рук ее не выпустила. Просто так.

— Ну, раз уж угроза смерти меня избежала, могу сказать, что взаимно.

Кенма улыбнулась хитро и тепло — в глазах заблестело отражение закатного солнца.  
Шое снова застыла — на этот раз от гигантского «ТУДУМ» в ее голове.

— И все-таки: как ты узнала, что я именно принцесса? — Кенма сама пошла вперед, вытаскивая Шое обратно в реальность.

— Кстати, твоя маскировка — это нечто! Я чудом догадалась! — Шое радостно вертится. Кенма выжидающе на нее смотрит, и та сдается: — Ну... Сейчас я понимаю, как глупо на деле выглядела, бросившись в замок. Нам ничего не сказали про принцессу — ни ее внешность, ни местонахождение. Просто сказали, что она очень умная, вот и все. Ты подходишь!

Кенма еле слышно хихикнула.

— А еще... У тебя глаза такие красивые, как у кошки почти, — отчаянно краснея, затараторила Шое. — Ну, понимаешь, кошки — Некома, ага.

Кенма засмеялась, запрокидывая голову, обнажая чуть выступающие клыки и смешно морщась.  
Точно принцесса. Невероятно красивая.

— Это был самый странный и оттого самый милый комплимент в моей жизни. Спасибо, Шое, ты мне тоже нравишься, — Кенма прикрыла свои удивительные медовые глаза и сладко улыбнулась в благодарности. Вот это грация.

Сердце Шое сначала остановилось, а потом быстро-быстро забилось.

— Ахаха! Это странно, что мне кажется, что ты понимаешь меня лучше всех? В плане, даже Кагеяма не может перестать бить меня! Ни за что, между прочим! Цукки так вообще, ее хлебом не корми, дай со мной поспорить. А с тобой прямо — гува и увох! И кира-кира! — Шое не выдерживает — подпрыгивает, так высоко, что глаза Кенмы становятся огромными, как две тарелки. Но руки она не отдергивает.

— Мне кажется, что мы с тобой обе ненормальные. Так что для нас это не странно совсем. А еще мне кажется, что ослушаться приказа и сохранить жизнь врагини — это настоящая отвага. Пусть и любой, обладающий здравым смыслом, поймет, что я полезнее, будучи пленницей, а не мертвой.

Кенма снова улыбается, и Шое думает, что никогда в жизни не выпустит ее рук из своих. Даже под страхом смерти.  
Приложит к этому всю свою отвагу!


	5. шашлыки

Яркие значки, огромная джинсовка Шое, ее бесконечные вихры и раздолбанные найки. Самые быстрые пальцы на диком Западе — Кенма завороженно наблюдает за тем, как она обновляет свой твиттер.

— Кенма. А мы куда вообще идем?

— Сейчас увидишь.

Ей особо нечем хвастаться. Только старой яблоней и самыми красивыми закатами.

— Увоо! Почему ты мне раньше не рассказывала! — Шое мгновенно загорается, и неясно — то ли при виде заходящего солнца, то ли мангала.

— Это был сюрприз, — Кенма мягко усмехается.

Она бы вечность не выпутывалась из теплых объятий Шое и ее ласковых поцелуев, но мясо само себя не пожарит.

Ароматный дым дает в голову — Шое флексит под шашлындос, снимая тиктоки на фоне мангала и все норовя украсть парочку поцелуев у Кенмы, переворачивающей мясо.  
Она рассказывает ей: про обвалившуюся будку давно почившей собаки, про водонапорную башню, про маринад. Молчит — о задушенном желании завязать петлю на этой самой яблоне.

— Слушай, а почему мы других не позвали?

Потому что я хочу свидание с тобой.  
Потому что мне нужна только ты.

— Куро с Бокуто как обычно съели бы все мясо, ты же знаешь.

Шое согласно смеется, и Кенма не может удержаться от ответной тихой радости. Она ловит ее гибкую, танцующую фигуру, и они глупо вальсируют под тот самый шашлындос.

Но фотку отправить папе все-таки нужно — женщины не хуже мужчин жарят мясо и целуются.

Шое зубами выхватывает кусок жареного хлеба у Кенмы прямо изо рта — их губы на мгновение застывают в самом нелепом и сладком поцелуе.  
Мясо на вкус, как сама Шое — сладкое и терпкое, аль денте, но Кенма обязательно раздразнит Шое до финального. Интересно, жарят ли в Италии шашлыки?

Шое с громким кличем лезет на крышу, а потом, хитро улыбаясь, достает из рюкзака вино.  
Они пьют из горла, не стесняясь, и мясо стынет от их невозможности оторваться подруга от подруги.

Солнце заходит, но улыбка Шое напротив — разгорается все ярче, пламенеет на щеках и шее Кенмы.  
Но это все: шашлыки, вино, дым и закаты — так неважно.

Она рядом с ней. Она ее не покинет.  
Яблоня уродливо скрипит под внезапно налетевшим ветром, и Кенма вцепляется в Шое, смаргивая невольные слезы.


	6. вампирши

Новая пациентка завораживала. С длинными гладкими волосами, цепкими глазами. Такая маленькая! Ее вес буквально на грани, но все равно назначили плазмаферез.  
Ладно, Шое сама метр с кепкой, но миниатюрные девушки привлекали ее больше всего.

— А поиграть можно будет? — пациентка любовно оглаживала левой рукой свой нинтендо свитч.

— Козуме-чан, верно?

— Ага. Можно просто Кенма.

— Хорошо, Кенма. Как наберем крови, так сразу, а пока надо сосредоточиться.

Кенма начала старательно сжимать правый кулак.  
При виде медленно пухнущего мешочка с кровью, Шое чуть не хватил голодный тремор — но она опытная, сможет держать себя в руках. Но абсолютный восторг затапливал все равно. Какая же эта Кенма хорошенькая! Так держится за свой свитч, наверняка продвинутая геймерка. И не подозревает совсем ничего.  
Шое чуть не пропустила момент, когда мешочек наполнился. Она проверила иглу, перецепила систему на физраствор и отошла, заботливо прижимая к себе теплую кровь.  
Видимо, не так уж и хорошо она держит себя в руках — несколько капель пролилось прямо ей на пальцы.

Шое на мгновение застыла перед дверью. Она только немножко попробует!

— Хината-сан. Что вы делаете?

— Можно просто Шое! — она радостно обернулась, облизывая свои пальцы.

Кенма уставилась на нее нечитаемым взглядом. Такая милая. И вкусная!

— Шое, перестань.

Ой. Правда, сейчас она сожмет свои маленькие кулачки и всей карьере Шое придет конец, как и бесплатной столовке.  
Шое не в том положении, чтобы потерять все разом — из-за ее молодости и миниатюрности на первой же охоте ее разорвут на кусочки. Вот и приходится работать в кровяном отделении медсестрой.  
Хотя с Кенмой они могли бы добиться так многого! Шое видит ее амбициозную натуру, сквозь всю напускную апатию. 

— Кенма, у тебя скоро месячные? — Шое посмотрела на нее своим самым пугающим взглядом. Она не всегда милашка!

Кенма сначала побледнела, а потом густо покраснела, и вцепилась в свитч обеими руками.

Ну все, дело сделано. Этот маленький инцидент теперь останется только между ними. Хотя хотелось бы большего...

— Кенма, — снова позвала ее Шое, на сей раз — максимально нежно. — Собери волосы, тебе так больше пойдет.

И вышла, трепетно прижимая к сердцу ее горячую кровь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> кто увидел отсылку тот молодец


	7. выставка

День не задался с самого утра. Если честно, Кенма вообще отказывалась называть днем что-либо, после всего четырех часов сна, так еще и Куро ворвалась прямо к ней в дом.  
О боже, ты опять всю ночь играла? Кенма, тебе же больше не шестнадцать лет! Ты не можешь просто так увольнять весь штаб дизайнеров и устраивать внеплановые марафоны! Работа стоит, работать некому! Ничего не слышу, мы идем на выставку в колледж искусств.

Фу. Аж слышать точно. Куро заставила умыться, накраситься и прилично одеться, так еще и в кофе отказала — мол, в местной столовке попьешь. Насилие над личностью.

Ну и что с того, что эти старые обрыганы рисовали, как макаки, так еще и не понравилось им, что такая юная девушка теперь директорка? Это же не вина Кенмы, что она такая умная.  
Но набрать молодняк и правда неплохая идея — аргументы Куро пролезали в лишенный кофеина бедный мозг Кенмы, словно родные. И компании неискушенная рабсила, энергичные и оригинальные дизайнеры, не быкующие на такую же как они молодую директорку, и колледжу статистика трудоустройства. Надо будет, кстати, проценты с него содрать за это.

В колледже, благо, было тихо — видимо, все студенты на парах, а для остальных не избранных выставка откроется только вечером. Куро умчалась за кофе и к директору, оставив Кенму бродить по галерее. На самом деле, Кенма уверена, что Куро уже присмотрела себе некоторых, так что непосредственное присутствие Кенмы здесь — всего лишь дружеский акт. То ли вытащить лучшую подругу из ее затворничества, то ли насолить лишний раз, заставив встать в такую рань и отправиться к черту на куличики. Скорей всего, все вместе. Дружба, она такая.

Картины были довольно неплохими, академически выверенными, но ничего особо не цепляло — особенно на голодный желудок. Кенма лениво прохаживалась по выставке, больше увлеченная лентой твиттера, чем непосредственно картинами. Пока не остановилась перед одной.

Это был абсолютный кошмар — в самом хорошем смысле этого слова. Такое ощущение, будто ее намалевал пятилетний ребенок — композиция полетела окончательно, перспектива была похуже гитлеровской. Но цвета...  
Это было что-то с чем-то. Автор чувствовал оттенки так невозможно тонко и красиво, палитру подобрал самую неожиданную — и оттого самую эффектную. А сюжеты... Кажется, это летящая птица?  
И это все в традишке. Мама дорогая, а что это чудо может творить в дидже...

Кенма пригляделась к подписи.

— Хината Шое.

— Здесь! — внезапно раздалось из-за спины.

Кенма обернулась, чтобы увидеть растрепанную рыжую девчушку одного с ней роста. Первым делом она мысленно поблагодарила Куро, что та нацепила на нее приличные платье и пиджак, потому что встретить любовь всей жизни в огромной толстовке было бы не очень эффектно. Со второго взгляда Кенма поняла, что эта птица — ничто иное, как вольный автопортрет.

— Твое? — она кивнула на картину.

— Ага! Смотри, у меня тут еще есть! — Шое наивно протянула ей ворох других своих работ, которые, вероятно, развешивала.

Боже. Да она же понятия не имеет, кто такая Кенма.  
И к лучшему.

— Здорово, — Кенма мягко улыбнулась. — А ты почему не на паре?

Шое отчаянно мило закраснелась и воровато оглянулась по сторонам, прежде чем ответить:

— Да ну эти пары! Такие большие выставки проводят только в конце года! И это так отстойно, что у меня будет только один шанс легально выставиться, я же пока не выпускница! Вот и прошмыгнула сюда, — Шое растерянно потупила взгляд.

Кенма ласково коснулась ее руки и заставила посмотреть на себя. Она снова поблагодарила Куро за макияж и улыбнулась так тепло и хитро, как только смогла — тоже почерпнутые у Куро уроки соблазнения.

— Я думаю, ты все правильно сделала, Шое — можно же, да? — Та активно закивала и заулыбалась в ответ. — Хватай быка за рога. Я тоже в свое время подобным занималась.

Чистая ложь. Свою собственную выставку Кенма безбожно проспала.  
Но глаза Шое загорелись диким восхищением — сработало.

— Кенма! Что ты... — Запыхавшаяся Куро — без кофе — подбежала к ним. — Ты что, флиртуешь с ней? Прямо перед моим салатом? — Она возмущенно уставилась на Кенму.

— Нет.

— Да, — они с Шое сказали это одновременно, и та заново покраснела до кончиков волос. Какая же она все-таки...

— Ой... Я, пожалуй, пойду... — Шое неловко попятилась, извиняюще кланяясь, а потом развернулась и припустила со всех ног.

— Пока, Шое, — Кенма подарила ей свою самую очаровательную улыбку на прощание.

— Нет, Кенма, ты серьезно? Меня не было десять минут! Ты же в курсе, что я буквально неделю назад рассталась со своей девушкой, — Куро вздохнула и устало схватилась за переносицу. — Ладно, не раскисать. На самом деле, я рада, что ты наконец нашла ту, которая тебе понравилась, и даже проявляешь инициативу... Но десять минут?

— Отвали, — Кенма поморщилась. — Ты закончила подбирать стажеров? Добавь к их списку Хинату Шое, пусть проходит практику у нас. И где мой кофе?

Куро засмеялась и обняла подругу.


	8. охота

Трава неприятно щекочет щеки, но остальные ощущения стоят всех неудобств.

Они говорят, что Кенме не место за столом директора, что она тихая и безынициативная. Они говорят, что она робот, машина, и не любит ничего, кроме игр и денег.

Они не правы.

Охота вошла в жизнь Кенмы с тех пор, как волейбол прогорел, а они с Куро отправились к ее дедушке куда-то в дикие леса. Незнакомые запахи, вкрадчивые шорохи и сумасшедшее сердце — это все она чувствует до сих пор. И в своем бешеном графике обязательно регулярно выкраивает парочку выходных, чтобы снять напряжение.

Вдалеке мелькает что-то рыжее, и сразу скрывается за исполинскими стволами. Кенма хмурится, прицел застывает.  
Олень? Она еще никогда не стреляла такую крупную дичь. Черт его знает, что водится в Мияги.  
Но упустить свою добычу Кенма уже не может. Если сама не дотащит, то вызвонит кого-нибудь, ту же Куро — та как раз навещает старую подругу в Мияги.

Ружье привычно холодит руки. Кенма застывает. И уверенно жмет на спуск, стоит рыжему снова мелькнуть из-за дерева.

Дичь скрывается за следующим стволом. Черт! Кенма не могла промахнуться.

Олень застает ее врасплох тем, что подходит вдруг — ближе. И притом абсолютно бесшумно.

Кенма снова выстреливает, не дрогнув лишний раз ни единым мускулом. Рыжее вдруг оборачивается — и у него есть лицо.

Блядь. Еще убийцей стать не хватало.

Кенма перехватывает ружье поудобнее, хватает остальные свои пожитки и выбирается из кустов, нарочито громко шумя.

У девочки оказываются невероятно пушистые рыжие волосы и милое испуганное лицо. Еще — абсолютная неуязвимость.

— Я не могла промахнуться, — ляпает Кенма вместо приветствия. — Осечка так же исключена, я все проверяла.

Девочка, кстати, одного с ней роста — возраста, предположительно, тоже — и это странным образом греет душу. Им обоим — страх на лице незнакомки сменяется облегчением, а затем и радостью.

— Ох, так это ты стреляла! Хахаха, а я испугалась! Ты такая... миниатюрная, но тебе так идет оружие! И охота! — девочка загорается восторгом.

«А тебе идет быть счастливой.»

— Не думаю, что измазанные в грязи шмотки и запах пота может кому-то идти, — Кенма пробует отнекиваться, но все равно невольно смущается. — Вернемся к теме. Я не промахиваюсь. Ты невидима для пуль или что?

Кенма без спросу тыкает девочку дулом, но та опасливо отскакивает. Вот это реакция. Они могли бы поохотиться вместе...

Кенма рискует — подходит и касается ее щеки пальцами.  
Рука не нащупывает под собой опоры, проваливается в ничто, проходит насквозь. В животе завязывается липкий комок ледяного страха.

Только теперь, стоя так близко, Кенма видит мелкие ссадины на лице девушки, болезненную худобу, тревожный, бегающий взгляд. Приметный огонь волос оказывается таким бледным, словно выцветшим — Кенма в бессилии пытается зацепиться пальцами за вьющиеся смешные прядки. Но не получается.

Девочка пораженно открывает рот и смотрит на Кенму с такой невыразимой горечью во взгляде. Не обвиняет ее в собственной бестелесности, но словно спрашивает — почему? Почему ты не можешь коснуться меня, ведь я так этого хочу?  
И от этого еще ужаснее.

Наконец она испуганно отшатывается.  
Это так неправильно — не чувствовать ее живого тепла, не чувствовать вообще ничего. Неправильно — наливающиеся слезами большие и красивые глаза. Преступление против всего хорошего в этом мире и Кенмы — лично.  
Эта девочка не должна плакать, нет, ни за что, ни в одной вселенной, ни в каком состоянии. Кенма просто не может позволить этому случиться.

— На призраков я еще не охотилась, — она отпускает нелепую шутку, все не опуская руки́.

Удивительно, но это производит эффект — девочка на мгновение застывает, а потом робко кривит губы в улыбке.  
Миг — и они уже смеются вместе. Кенма тихо и некрасиво, морща нос — но незнакомка вдруг смотрит во все глаза.

— Рада быть твоей первой. Ты красиво смеешься.

— Нет, — привычное отрицание вылетает из Кенмы быстрее, чем она может подумать.

— Да! 

Девочка вспыхивает возмущением. И — чем-то похожим на обожание. Так странно. На Кенму никто и никогда так не смотрел. Наверное, теперь можно пройти дальше.

— Ты что-нибудь помнишь? Например, как оказалась здесь.

— Я... Хм, — Девочка подносит руки к лицу, трет переносицу. — Помню, как бежала, кажется, по этому лесу, и... И все. Может быть, заблудилась... Я не знаю! Блин, разве у призраков может болеть голова? — Она с шутливым упреком обращается к небу.

Что-то есть в этом — шепот леса в упорстве незнакомки, его теплый дар в ее нежном лице, колючий холод в не-прикосновении. Что-то, что заставляет Кенму беспричинно волноваться — и она пока не знает, хорошо это или плохо.

— Ладно, давай попробуем выйти из леса — может, так ты что-нибудь вспомнишь, — Кенма вздыхает.

Она молчит о том, что видела железную дорогу при въезде. Она старается не думать, что если девочка и правда призрак — она исчезнет, такая противоречивая и интересная, как только вспомнит все.

— Хорошо! Кстати, как твое имя?

— Козуме Кенма.

— Хината Шое!

Кенма делает вид, что не заметила того, как Шое хотела схватить ее за руку в честь знакомства.  
Кенме бы — обмануть себя, что не будет скучать — но эти две минуты взаимного любования уже ощущаются, как годы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> да я в курсе что я лохушка сделала 8/31


End file.
